daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brady Black and Chloe Lane
Brady Victor Black and Chloe Lane are a fictional couple on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. 'History' 1992-2005 Bradys good friend Chloe was getting sick, Isabella's ghost began appearing to him, and it was her guidance that kept Brady by Chloe's side through everything, including her frequent battles with Philip, who was insanely jealous of Chloe and Brady's friendship. Chloe finally broke up with Philip for good, and turned to Brady. The two soon realized they were deeply in love, but their future could be threatened by Chloe's leukemia. Although Chloe is currently in remission, Brady has always felt that he doesn't have much time with her. He was right...she got an offer to sing in Europe, and Brady decided that the only way to get her to go was to use tough love. When she left, it broke his heart. With Chloe gone, Brady moved back home with his grandfather. He soon involved himself in his grandfather's marriage to Nicole. Almost before he knew it, Brady found himself dreaming about Nicole instead of Chloe. But soon Brady saw through Nicole's sweetness act, and when Victor brought Chloe back to town for Christmas 2003, Brady knew that he had never let Chloe out of his heart. Chloe left Salem once again to further her career, and Brady turned his back on Nicole. Brady soon suffered a series of devastating losses though. First his grandfather was found dead in the bathtub, then Brady got news that Chloe had died in a horrible accident. Although initially he was devastated and couldn't forget about the loss of the woman he loved, he finally was able to open his heart up to Nicole. At the same time, he was thrilled to learn that Victor may be alive, and was part of the group that went to Melaswen to save the survivors. They were able to help some of the island captives, but unfortunately, Victor wasn't one of the survivors who made it back to Salem. Brady began moving on toward a future with Nicole, but after an accident when Chloe visited him in the hospital, he began to realize he just couldn't put his love for her behind him, even though he had committed himself to Nicole. He became suspicious of Nicole when he started to think that Chloe might be alive, and when he realized she was, he blamed Nicole for Chloe's 'death', even though Chloe insisted that it was all her idea. Brady turned his back on Nicole completely and began to work on convincing Chloe that they could indeed have a life together, despite her scars. He even began trying to help her find a doctor could remove her scars. The surgery was ultimately successful, and when Chloe raised her veil on her wedding day, her face was back to what it had been before. The two left Salem on their honeymoon immediately after the wedding, and were unable to make it back in time for John's funeral in 2007 due to weather conditions. 2007-12 Chloe returned to Salem in November of 2007 without Brady. After much speculation as to why the couple was not together, viewers learned that after meeting some of Chloe's friends (who happened to be drug dealers) Brady became addicted to drugs. He and Chloe fought constantly. One night, Brady was taken from their apartment in Austria. Chloe fled to Salem for safety. Months later, Chloe learned that Victor had actually ordered Brady's kidnapping in order to force Brady into rehab. When Chloe learned where Brady was, she rushed to be by his side. But, Brady told Chloe that he wanted a divorce. Their divorce was final on May 27th, 2008. Chloe remained in Salem and Brady remained in rehab. In November of 2008, Brady completed rehab and returned to Salem to reconcile with his friends and family. He made amends with Chloe and even congratulated her on her engagement to Lucas. Category:Couples